1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to mastectomy bras. More particularly, the invention relates to fashionable garments, including bras, dresses, bathing suits, nightgowns, etc., which include one or more built-in and non-removable prosthetic devices forming a bra cup in various shapes and sizes, complementing the size and shapes of a mastectomy patient's surgical area, and/or remaining breast portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various breast prosthesis are known for use by mastectomy patients. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,639 discloses an external breast prosthesis comprising a thin plastic shell of elastomeric material. The external breast prosthesis is contoured to conform to the configuration of the breast of a mastectomy patient and includes a rear peripheral edge for attachment by adhesive to the chest wall of the patient. Adhesive attached mastectomy devices are known to cause irritation to the surgical area of the woman's body to which it is applied. Also known is an artificial breast form, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,635, including contoured, molded breast shape layers that can be sculptured by a user to create a cosmetically acceptable appearance, i.e., fit. Use of such form, however, limits the type of garment which may be worn therewith. Further known is U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,606, which discloses a breast prosthesis comprising an underwire adapted to retain the breast prosthesis, which prosthesis may be removably attached to an unmodified bra. There are particular problems known to those skilled in the art associated with the use of bra-removable mastectomy problems.
Also known are garments constructed for use by mastectomy patients. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,621, discloses an artificial breast or mastectomy prosthesis and nightgown incorporating same. The prosthesis is constructed as a lightweight substantially breast shaped pad having hook-type fastening means at a plurality of locations about the pad which are fastenable to mating pile attachments means on the inside of a bosom area of a nightgown and readily removable therefrom. As does the '621 patented prosthesis, the '621 patented prosthetic device is constructed to be removed from the garment for storage and maintenance.
Also known is U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,855 which discloses a garment for use after breast surgery. The garment may be described as a prosthesis or bra-type garment for use after breast surgery. The garment includes enlarged arm openings and an elongated bodice portion to fit beyond the wearer's waist and assist in holding the garment in place. The breast substitute is provided in a form of a swimsuit insert, conventional padded bra of other similar device filled with a conventional padding material and attached to the garment.
Also known is U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,278 which discloses an adjustable inner breast cup insert assembly for a women's swimsuit or garment such as a leotard, dancewear, etc. The inner breast cup insert assembly comprises two breast cups connected at midsection, where each contains a vertical and side extension with fastening material such as hooks or loop-type fasteners. The fastening material of the inner breast cup assembly is connected to the fastening material of the swimsuit of garment and provides a proper fit, choice of size, proper support, comfort, shape and desired look for a particular wearer.
Also known is U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,144, which discloses a mastectomy garment including an underbra, a prosthetic breast pad and an outer bra. The underbra has a supporting cup for a normal breast and a substantially flat band portion to fit to the chest of the removed breast, enabling a firm, flat-fitting garment over the remaining chest surface of the removed breast. The prosthesis or false breast is removably adhered to the outer surface of the flat binding portion.
Because of the mental and physical shock associated with breast cancer and mastectomy procedures, it is usually a trying experience for the recovering woman to feel comfortable in prosthetic type bras and clothing available on the market today, some of which are described above. More particularly, prosthetic bras and garments for mastectomy patients available in today's market are limited and rarely provide a women in need of same with the comfort and confidence needed or desired for social interaction when dressed for the world. For that matter, most prosthesis are pre-molded, mass produced for the standard figure, not machine washable, uncomfortable, expensive and most of all, less than esthetically pleasing.